


A Manly Sleepover

by TrashySwitch



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Ler!Mark and Lee!Jack, M/M, Then switches to Ler!Jack and Lee!Mark, platonic, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Jacksepticeye is staying at Mark’s place for a Nerd Expo Convention. Though Mark’s a little late, it’s really nice to be able to see him again.Thanks to Chica, some pure silliness ensues.





	A Manly Sleepover

Jacksepticeye placed his suitcases into the spare room. He was staying over at Mark’s house for the weekend, so he could be a celebrity guest at the Nerd Expo convention that weekend. Mark had went to pick up Chica from the dog groomer, and left a pair of keys for Jack, in the mailbox. 

While he waited for Mark to come back with Chica, he decided to unload his electronics. He pulled out a power strip, his computer screen and stand, his keyboard, his mouse, his power cord, his cameras, and his mic and cord. He had just set up his computer screen, when he heard the front door open. They’re here! Jack walked out of his new room to greet them. 

“Hi Mark!” Jack said, swinging an open hand towards him. Mark swung his hand as well, and high fived the Irish guest. 

Chica jumped up onto Jack, to get his attention. “Hi Chica! You look so nice! Did you just get pampered? I think you did!” Jack cooed, petting his head and back. Mark smiled as he watched Jack rile up his dog. 

“Would you like a drink or something? I have water, milk, Coke Zero, beer if you’re up for it...” Mark offered. 

Jack looked up. “I’ll have a coke, please.” He replied, still petting Chica’s head. 

“Alright.” Mark said, before walking to the fridge. He grabbed 2 cokes, closed the fridge, and walked towards the couch. Jack joined him, sitting beside Mark and taking the pop. Clicking it open, he took a sip before placing onto the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Hey Chica! Come on up!” Mark called, patting his lap. Jack bursted out laughing at the idea. 

“Hahaha! Are you serious? How’s he gonna fit on you?” Jack asked. 

“Just watch.” Mark replied with a smug look. Jack watched as Chica climbed up onto Mark’s lap, spun in a single circle, before laying his whole body onto his owner. 

“Ohoho my gohohod. You look like you’re being squished!” Jack reacted, laughing at the golden fur covering Mark’s entire lap, stomach and some of the surrounding couch. 

“It actually feels really nice. You should try it sometime!” Mark reassured, sighing in contentment as he enjoyed the feeling of pure dog weight on his lap. 

“Where’s the remote?” Jack asked, looking back and forth. 

Mark opened his eyes. “I think it’s...oh...” Mark muttered, looking around himself. He soon tried feeling the couch cushions, but they were empty. “I think Chica’s sitting on it.” Mark confessed. 

“Chica! Off please.” Mark ordered. Chica did what his owner did...sort of...he moved off of Mark, but he flopped himself onto Jack instead. 

“Chica! Really?” Jack asked, as 60 pounds of pure, fluffy dog climbed onto his lap.

“I found the remote!” Mark said, holding up the remote. Mark looked at Jack’s lap. “...aaaand now I’ve been replaced.” Mark said, jokingly disappointed. Chica turned his body to face Jack, and started begging for pets. Jack took one look at her eyes, and gave in. 

“Haha! You’re such a suck up!” Mark said, pointing to Chica. “And you’re encouraging it!” Mark finished, pointing at Jack. 

“Aw, come on Mark! Just look at her! How can you say no to those adorable eyes?!” Jack argued, pointing at Chica. Knowing that Mark’s friend was talking about her, Chica’s tail wagged. 

See? She’s so cute! Are you an adorable dog? Yes you are! Oh YES YOU ARE!” Jack cooed, scratching and petting Chica’s head. Chica lifted himself slightly, and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. 

“See? She loves me.” Jack said, smirking. 

Mark felt defeated for a moment, before an evil little idea came to mind. “Okay, sure. She CLEARLY loves you! But does she know to obey your commands?” Mark asked. 

Well, ya! Chica! Off!” Jack ordered. Chica just stared at him, and didn’t move. “Chica, move!” Jack ordered once again, snapping his finger and pointing to Mark. As Mark predicted, Chica didn’t move. 

“See? Alright. Chica! Come to Markipoo!” Mark ordered childishly. Jack’s eyes widened as he watched Chica move from Jack’s lap, to Mark’s lap. 

“Ha! That settles it then! I’m the true master!” Mark proclaimed, triumphantly. 

“Okay, fine. You’re the boss of Chica. Can I, at least, have Chica on me for a little longer?” Jack asked, pouting with his hands crossed. 

Mark smirked, as his plan went into motion. “Sure. Chica! Go! Go to Jack!” Mark ordered. Chica got up, walked over to Jack, and climbed onto his lap. Jack smiled again, petting the dog happily. As a reaction, Chica gave a little bark and licked his chin. 

“Ahahaha! Chica!” Jack giggled, using his hands to stop the ticklish tongue. Instead of licking the hands that were in front of Chica, she decided to dodge the hands, and lick Jack’s neck. 

“Chihihihica! Nohohoho!” Jack giggled, attempting to cover the area. 

“Aww, how cute! Chica’s tasting your face!” Mark teased. A couple seconds later, Chica stopped, turned his head to the side, and stared at the giggly Irishman. 

Mark was trying his damn hardest, to not squeal out loud! “That’s so cute! She likes your face, Jack!” Mark cooed. “Though, I think she missed a spot.” Mark added as he got up off the couch. Quietly, he snuck behind the couch, and poked Jack’s neck. 

“Mahahark!” Jack yelled, jolting at the sudden touch. 

“Chica! Try over here! You missed a spot!” Mark ordered happily, still poking at the right side of Jack’s neck. Chica followed his owner’s orders, and started licking the other side of Jack’s neck. 

“Yahahaha! Thahahat tihihihickles!” Jack said through his laughter. 

“A little ticklish, Jack?” Mark asked. 

“Whahahat do yohohohou fuhuhuckin’ thihihihink?!” Jack yelled, attempting to stop the dog with his hands. 

Mark gasped. “How RUDE! That language will NOT be tolerated here! For those who dare swear in this house, get punished!” Mark warned, as he walked around the couch. 

“Mahahark! Where ahahare yohohou gohohohoing?” Jack asked through his laughter. 

“To the front of the couch, to punish you!” Mark answered. “Wanna guess what your punishment is?” Mark asked, putting a finger over his own mouth. Jack shook his head no. “Very well then! The punishment is...THIS!” Mark yelled, before diving his right hand under Chica. Within a couple seconds, Mark managed to find Jack’s right side, and started squeezing it. 

“AAAAHH! NAHAHAHAHAHA! MAHAHAHAHARK! NAHAHAT THEHEHEHERE!” Jack screamed. Mark smiled, before adding his left hand into the mix. 

“Giiiiitchy, gitchy-gitchy-gitchy goooo!” Mark cooed, changing his squeezing to digging and wiggling. 

“MAAAAAAHAHAHARK! DOHOHOHOHON’T!” Jack begged, curling into his ticklish side. 

“Aww! Wook at dis wittle giggwy Iwish boy!” Mark teased in baby voice. “Alright. Chica! Off!” Mark ordered, snapping his fingers. Chica listened, and got off the boy. Then, Mark sat into the couch, and moved Jack against the armrest. Once that was there, he continued tickling Jack, with one hand on each squishy side. 

“GAH! MAHAHAHAHARK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Jack cackled. 

“Wow! What a glorious sound!” Mark teased, genuinely happy with the laughter Jack was making. 

“PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP! IHIHIT’S TOHOHOHOHO MUHUHUCH!” Jack begged. Realizing he may have gone too far, Mark stopped as soon as those words left Jack’s mouth. Jack body curled up as he laid on the couch, as a mixture of pants and leftover giggles left Jack’s mouth. 

“Yohohou fuhuhuhucking suhuhuck, man...” Jack muttered, before using his hands to try and push himself up. 

Mark gasped at Jack. Such language! “Oh Jack...don’t you ever learn?” Mark asked, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Suddenly, Jack felt a pair of hands dive into his armpits, and started wiggling. 

“WAhahahahait!” Jack reacted, trapping Mark’s hands under his armpits as his squirming started up again. 

“Oh my! It looks like my hands are stuck in someone’s armpits! I guess I’m gonna have to keep on tickling the poor Irish boy until he lets my hands go!” Mark teased as he dug his fingers into Jack’s sensitive pits. 

“Nohohohoho!” Jack replied, kicking his feet out of frustration. 

“All you have to do, is let go of my hands! It’s that easy!” Mark softly explained, with a big smirk on his face. 

“Ihihif I let yohohohour hahahands go, yohohou’ll dig deeper ihihihinto my ahaharmpits!” Jack argued through his laughter. 

“Hmm...yes. I suppose this is a tough predicament. Welp, it looks like I’ll have to keep tickling Jack’s ticklish pits for ever, and ever, and ever, and ever!” Mark teased, continuing to exploit the Irish lad’s armpits. 

Jack could feel his face heating up from the teases. “Ohohoho my gahahahad! Fihihine!” Jack decided, before attempting to open his arms. Mark smiled as he removed his hands. His smile grew wider as he initiated his original plan. 

“You shouldn’t have done that, Jack.” Mark said with a deep voice. Mark placed both hands on Jack’s right side, and squeezed them. 

Jack’s eyes widened. “OOOOOOHH NOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!” Jack screamed, as his laughter intensified. He continued to scream and laugh as his body frantically squirmed back and forth. Somehow, Jack had managed to trap Mark’s hands between his side and the couch cushion. 

“Oh no! My hands are stuck! Again! Looks like I’m gonna have to tickle you until you let my hands go!” Mark teased, as he tried to tickle Jack in the new position. 

“IHIHI’ll GEHEHEHET YOU BAHAHAHACK FOR THIHIHIHIS!” Jack yelled through his hysterical laughter. Mark rolled his eyes at Jack’s remark, and only continued to squeeze his side. 

After a minute of tickling, Jack has started to bash his fist into the couch cushion. “I CAHAHAHAHAN’T BREHEHEHEHEHEATHE!” Jack shouted through his laughter. He could feel his face getting more and more red as he ran out of breath. Mark noticed this, and decided to stop completely. He stopped squeezing, and let his hands lay there for a sec. 

“Th-...thank you. I’m-Mahahark! Nohoho mohohore!” Jack said, before dissolving into another fit of giggles. Mark ignored Jack as he tried to wiggle his trapped hands out from under Jack. Though the wiggling was working, his knuckles happened to be tickling Jack’s side even further. 

“Just a few more seconds...” Mark reassured as he continued wiggling his arms. 

Jack was able to see the kind of position Mark was in, and almost immediately came up with an idea that would benefit both of them. So, Jack grabbed Nark’s left arm, that had managed to just get free. 

“Hey!” Mark yelled, as he pulled on his right arm. Jack took advantage of the position, and started wiggling his fingers against his best friend’s armpits. 

“PFFFT-NAHAHAHAHA!” Mark bursted out, attempting to cover the spot with his right hand. Jack stopped his tickling hand, grabbed Mark’s right hand, secured it in his own left hand, and resumed tickling Mark’s pit. “HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Mark laughed, attempting to pull his arms free. Instead, Jack moved his hand to Mark’s stomach and started scratching. 

“JAHAHAHAHACK! STAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT!” Mark begged as his knees buckled. Now, Mark’s body was lower than before. Jack took advantage of this, and tried tickling his neck. 

“EEEEEHEHEHEHE!” Mark squealed, scrunching his shoulders. 

Jack’s smile widened. “Oh my god! Your voice is able to reach unimaginable levels!” Jack exclaimed as his hand tickled different sides of Mark’s neck. 

“STAAAAAAPP IT! PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEASE!” Mark whined through the big toothy smile on his face. 

Mark’s eyes were completely scrunched together, and his face was getting a little more red by the minute. As a finale, Jack decided to try one more spot. He lifted up Mark’s shirt, and wiggled his index finger over Mark’s belly button. Almost immediately, Mark erupted into high, hysterical laughter as his whole body jumped. He completely lost his balance, and started to fall sideways. Jack let go of his hands, so that Mark could complete his fall. 

“Oh my god! Your voice is able to go higher than mine has ever gone!” Jack exclaimed. 

Mark stayed on the ground, lying away from the couch. “Fuhuhuck you.” Mark replied, through some leftover giggles. 

Jack smiled. “Love you too, Mark.” Jack replied.


End file.
